Always
by ConsultingRavenclaw
Summary: With a game of truth or dare gone wrong, Piper flees the Condor. When Aerrow finds her singing at a bar, will he be able to make her return? Rated T for the average stuff where a guy gangs up against a girl in an alleyway and a guy saves her. Fluffy with a dash of angst. AerrowxPiper.


The Storm Hawks sat on the roof on The Condor. Cyclonis was defeated and they had returned on Atmos. Piper had made a fire with a Solaris crystal, and they were roasting marshmallows on a summer night. Finn proudly produced a bottle, empty. 'Spin the bottle!' He cheered. 'You choose truth or dare, but if you refuse to do both, you have to kiss someone.' Finn spun the bottle, and it landed on Stork,

who groaned. 'Truth.' He mumbled. 'Why do you have all those weird animals as pets?' Finn asked. 'Because I like them!' Stork looked outraged as he stormed off. 'I'll take Stork's go.' Junko spun it and it landed on Aerrow. 'Truth.' Aerrow shrugged. 'Uh...if you could kiss anybody here, who would it be?'

'Oh, Stork, obviously.' Piper butted in, snorting. Aerrow laughed. 'Piper. One, because I'm not gay, two because she's really badass, and three, she's the only fellow sane person I know.' Aerrow nudged Piper playfully and spun it. It rested on Finn. 'Dare.'

Suddenly, Piper pulled Aerrow towards her and whispered in his ear. He grinned. 'Throw your stereo in the wasteland.' Aerrow smirked and Piper fell into a giggling mess beside him, leaning against him. 'Can I kiss someone instead?' Finn asked. 'Throw the stereo or kiss Radarr.' Piper interjected smoothly. Finn groaned and stomped off. 'That was a bit harsh.' Junko told them. 'He can buy a new one, and then I'll throw it in the wastelands.' Piper snickered. Aerrow smiled as Finn came trotting onto the roof. He spun the bottle, and it landed on Piper. 'Truth or dare?'

'Truth.' Piper shrugged. 'Do you have a crush on Aerrow? You've gotta tell the truth, girl.' Finn smirked at her.

'I need the bathroom.' Piper replied quickly, standing up. 'Oh no you don't!' Finn pulled her down. 'Fine! Yes, I like Aerrow, now let me go!' Piper yanked her wrist out of his grip and stormed off, wiping her eyes. 'Nice one guys.' Aerrow told them, standing up and running after his best friend (hopefully soon to be girlfriend).

Piper threw herself into her room and grabbed a pillow. She pulled it to her face and screamed, letting it muffle the sound.

She wiped her tears and snatched her backpack, throwing in crystals and books and clothes and photos. She knew a person she could go to; her old friend, Skylar. She would surely help.

The Atmos was saved forever. The team would have no impact if she left.

There was a knock on the door. 'Piper?' Aerrow called through.

Piper swore silently and climbed into the vent, crouching down and clambering in the dark until she saw the Hangar. She opened the hatch and mounted her skimmer, flying off under the ship so nobody would see her.

She was probably overreacting. But a little time away wouldn't hurt.

When there was no answer, Aerrow immediately panicked. He opened her door and immediately noticed the missing books and crystals.

She'd left. Aerrow sunk onto Piper's bed and ran his hand through his hair. If she'd left, he could maybe catch up to her. He ran to the Hangar.

When Piper landed in front of her old friend's lawn, she smiled as Skylar ran out. Skylar had brown hair, dip dyed magenta, with bright grey eyes. 'Piper!'

After explaining everything, Skylar immediately agreed and led Piper to the spare room.

'Piper! Piper come in!' Aerrow's frantic voice sounded over her communicator. Piper sighed. 'Aerrow, leave me alone and don't contact me. I'll be back, I'm staying with a friend for a bit, is all. A bit of girl time.' She told him with a trembling voice.

'No! Piper, I-'

With a sob, Piper cut him off, throwing her communicator into the river that ran at the back of Skylar's house. It fell with a plop.

(One month later)

Piper was a new person. Skylar had dip dyed her hair light blue, so that her dark blue hair slowly faded into a lighter shade. She got a job; a singer at a nearby little bar.

She went to preform there one night, and she spotted the Storm Hawks in line. Aerrow was there, laughing and grinning.

Piper gasped and ducked inside backstage, where she eyed her dress; a black sheer dress with a low dipped neckline, reaching her mid-thigh with silver tights and blood red shoes. Piper put the outfit on and straightened her hair, putting gold eyeshadow on, with mascara and red lipstick. She would show Aerrow what he was missing.

Screw him.

Aerrow was confused.

When they were queuing outside, he swore he'd saw Piper. It looked like her, minus the fact that her hair was dip dyed. His heart had leapt; if it was her, he needed to talk to her and tell her that hey, he loved her.

They found their seats while Junko went to get drinks.

Then she came on.

She looked gorgeous, with her hair cascading down her back in a black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, and silver tights.

She began to sing. (Song is Unconditionally by Katy Perry)

Oh no, did I get too close?

Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?

All your insecurities

All the dirty laundry

Never made me blink one time

Unconditional, unconditionally

I will love you unconditionally

There is no fear now

Let go and just be free

I will love you unconditionally

Come just as you are to me

Don't need apologies

Know that you are worthy

I'll take your bad days with your good

Walk through the storm I would

I do it all because I love you, I love you

Unconditional, unconditionally

I will love you unconditionally

There is no fear now

Let go and just be free

I will love you unconditionally

So open up your heart and just let it begin

Open up your heart and just let it begin

Open up your heart and just let it begin

Open up your heart

Acceptance is the key to be

To be truly free

Will you do the same for me?

Unconditional, unconditionally

I will love you unconditionally

And there is no fear now

Let go and just be free

'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)

I will love you (unconditionally)

I will love you

I will love you unconditionally

She swore mentally as she sang; she was supposed to pick a song to show Aerrow what he was missing, not some soppy love song!

She finished and walked off the stage.

When backstage, Piper wiped off her makeup and slipped on her skirt and button up plaid top and brown boots. She left on her tights.

Walking down an alleyway, she turned as she felt a presence behind her.

A group of men surrounded her. She tried to fight them, but in a skirt was hard. They shoved her up against the wall. Piper screamed, her cry piercing the night.

A hand was forced over her mouth. The men didn't talk; they immediately reached up and tore her shirt. The buttons popped everywhere, and Piper bit into a hand.

Taking her chance, she screamed. 'HELP! HEL-' She was gagged again.

Tears dripped down her face. How stupid was she, going through an alleyway alone at 11pm?

Suddenly, there were blue blades, a mop of red hair and many yells.

The last thing she saw before passing out was familiar emerald eyes.

When she woke, it was to soft covers and a gentle hand stroking her hair. She stirred and opened her eyes, blinking.

'Hey, P.'

Finn sat next to her, grinning. 'Finn? Wuzzgoinon?' She muttered, sitting up. 'Shh. You're home.' He told her.

It was true.

She was on the Condor.

Feeling a pang of guilt, she looked up at him. 'Where's Aerrow?' She asked; she owed him an apology most of all. 'Getting a drink. You've been out for a day.' Finn tells her. 'Finn, I'm sorry.' She began. 'You left for a month, not for good. You told me you were taking a break to have some girl time with a friend. You're the only girl on the ship, it's okay for you to have breaks. The last time you did was two years ago; when you were fourteen.' Aerrow spoke up from the door. Finn immediately left. 'Are you OK?' Aerrow asked. 'Fine. They didn't...get too far. You got in time.' Piper told him, curling in on herself. 'Why did you leave?' Aerrow asked her. 'Because...argh! Everything would've been so awkward and I'd be alone all the time because you'd avoid me like the plague and Finn goes where you go and Junko goes where Finn goes and Stork doesn't even leave the helm!' Piper threw her hands in the air. 'You always assume.' Aerrow told her, grinning. 'What?' Piper tilted her head sideways.

Aerrow kissed her.

She's being forced on the bed and his hands are on her body and her hands are in his hair and she can't believe it, she's kissing her crush and he's kissing her back.

When they part, her eyes are wide. He grins at her and she smiles back. 'Are you staying? Forever?' He asks her.

'Always,' She replies.


End file.
